Beach Days
by xxMarkSallingsBabyGirlxx
Summary: Danny and Sam fluff. This is a oneshot but if anyone wants another chapter let me know. Please read and review. Thanks! It's rated K  because of a teeny tiny make out scene at the end of the story. Anyway, enjoy! R @ R please.


**Hey folks! I'm back! I will update my other story "The Life and Times of Lea Fenton" soon. I've just been uber busy. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little oneshot. I may put up another chapter, but only if I get enough reviews. Please read and review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does. I do however own Aiden, Wes, and Rory. Please read and review. Thank you. If you want me to put in another chapter let me know. Enjoy!**

Beach Days

Eighteen year old Sam Manson had just arrived at the beach with her two best friends Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley in tow. Sam set her beach chair and her umbrella down on the sand and turned around to watch the two dorks she calls her friends carry the cooler towards her. She giggles as she sees Tucker and Danny struggling to lift the cooler so that they weren't dragging it across the sand. "Do you guys need some help?" Sam asked smiling at them. "No, we've got it Sam." Danny answered. Sam shook her head at her two friends and then began setting up the black umbrella and purple beach chair. A few minutes later a loud _thump _made Sam turn around. "Finally, you made it. Man am I thirsty." Sam said sarcastically earning death glares from both boys. "Sorry. You guys go have fun and I'll finish setting up." Sam said opening up the other umbrella and laying out two more chairs. Sam turned around to grab her bag when she noticed Danny was still there. "Aren't you going to go swimming?" Sam asked setting her bag on one of the chairs and rooting through it. "I just want to relax for awhile." Danny said laying out his towel and then pulling off his shirt. Sam set her bag down next to her chair and then looked over at Danny. The sight that met her amethyst eyes made her heart race. Danny's torso was lean toned muscle. He looked like he just stepped out of an Abercrombie magazine. His pecks were nicely shaped, he had an eight pack, and a perfectly defined hip line. Sam bit her lip and turned away, trying not to blush. Danny noticed Sam turn away and walked over to her. "Sam are you okay?" he asked placing a hand on her shoulder. "Yeah, I'm fine." Sam said turning to face Danny. Sam looked up at Danny, trying not to look at his chiseled body, and smiled. "Okay, just checking." Danny said and walked over to his towel. Sam sighed and then peeled off her shirt. Sam was wearing a dark purple string bikini underneath a pair of black jean shorts and a lavender tank top. Danny glanced over at Sam and his eyes went wide. "_Wow. I knew she was pretty but I didn't know she was drop dead gorgeous." _Danny thought to himself. Sam put her shirt on top of her bag along with her shorts. She grabbed her sunscreen and rubbed some into her arms and legs. She threw the sunscreen back in her bag and then put on her sunglasses. She glanced over at Danny and noticed that he was staring at her. "Enjoying the view?" she asked jokingly. "Um, sorry." Danny said shaking his head. Sam grabbed her towel and laid it out in front of her chair. She laid down on her stomach and grabbed her book.

A few minutes later Tucker returned from swimming in the ocean and stood in front of Sam. Sam pulled her glasses down and looked up at Tucker. "Can I help you?" she asked looking at her soaking wet friend. Tucker smiled and then shook himself off like a dog, spraying water everywhere. "Tuck! What the hell? You got my book wet." Sam yelled standing up. "My bad." Tucker said rubbing the back of his neck. "No. More like you're dead." Sam said and lunged at Tucker. She jumped on Tucker and knocked him on the ground. "Ahh! Sam get off me. Danny get her off of me!" Tucker wailed. Danny cracked an eye open and chuckled. "You got yourself into this mess, you get yourself out." Danny said closing his eye. "Dude she's going to kill me." Tucker screamed as Sam pinned him to the ground, his face squished against the sand. "I'm going to miss you buddy. Hey Sam will you help me find a new best friend?" Danny asked her. "Sure Danny. Will you help me dispose of the body?" Sam asked smiling. "Sure. I don't think the cops will be able to find a body in the Ghost Zone." Danny said smiling back at her. "What? What is wrong with you people?" Tucker asked as tears sprung to his eyes. Sam and Danny began laughing and Sam got off of Tucker. "What's so funny?" Tucker asked getting up and wiping away a stray tear. "You actually thought I was going to kill you?" Sam asked gasping for breath. "Tucker as much as you get on our nerves we love you." Danny said getting up and clapping Tuck on the back. "Yeah Tuck. I mean who else can bug the living shit out of you twenty four hours a day seven days a week." Sam said putting a hand on his shoulder. Tucker hugged his friends and then went to lay down and dry off. "I'm going to go for a swim. Do you want to come with?" Danny asked running a hand through his hair. "No. I'm going to finish reading my book." Sam said sitting back down in her beach chair. "Okay. Well come in if you want to." Danny said and walked towards the water. Sam smiled after her retreating friend and then grabbed her book.

About thirty minutes later Sam looked up and saw Danny walking towards her. Sam dropped her book and her eyes went wide. Drop of water were falling from his hair and landing on his muscled torso making him look sexy. Sam's mouth went dry. "You okay Sam?" Danny asked running a hand through his damp hair. "Uh, yeah. I'm fine." Sam said and picked up her book, shaking the sand from the pages. Danny smiled at her and then walked back to his towel and laid down. Sam looked over at her best friend and sighed. Sam closed her book and put it in her bag. She got up and walked to the water. Danny opened one eye and saw Sam walk to the water. Danny got up and followed her. Sam waded into the water until it was a few inches below her chest. Sam took a deep breath and went underwater. She came up a few seconds later and pushed her hair back. Sam got out of the water and walked back to her towel. Danny, who was hiding behind the lifeguard tower, saw Sam walk by. When Sam walked by his mouth became dry and his eyes went wide. Danny watched as droplets of water slid down her pale creamy skin and over the swell of her breasts. He took a few deep breaths and then came out from behind the lifeguard tower. As he was walking towards her, he noticed that another guy was walking towards her as well. Danny walked up to Sam and wrapped his arm around her waist. He pulled her closer to him and looked at the other guy. The guy lowered his head and walked away. Sam pulled out of Danny's grip and looked at him. "What was that for?" Sam asked crossing her arms. "I got jealous." Danny said rubbing the back of his neck. "Jealous of who?" Sam asked looking around. "Just forget it. It doesn't matter." Danny said and began to walk away. Sam grabbed his wrist and he turned around. "There's no one you should be jealous of. If anyone should be jealous it should be me." Sam said and walked away. Danny sighed and followed Sam back to their spot. When he got to his towel he noticed that Tucker was asleep and was slightly snoring. He noticed that Sam wasn't there but her stuff was. Danny kicked Tucker's shin and the techno-geek sat up. "What's up dude?" Tucker asked rubbing his shin. "Where's Sam?" Danny asked sitting down in his beach chair. "Last I saw she was going to the water." Tucker said resting his arms on his knees. "I know. I followed her." Danny said running a hand through his black shaggy hair. "Did something happen between you two?" Tucker asked looking at his friend. "I kind of pretended that I was her boyfriend so that this guy would leave her alone. We got in a really small argument after that. Last I saw, she was walking back here." Danny said stretching out his legs. "I'm sure she just went to the bathroom. No need to worry." Tucker said laying back down. "You're probably right." Danny said and looked around the beach for Sam.

After she and Danny parted ways, Sam went back to her chair and grabbed her shorts and sandals. Sam slipped on her shorts and walked over to the outside shower. She rinsed off her feet and slipped on her sandals. She was walking over to the food stand when she bumped into someone. "I'm so sorry. That was my fault." Sam said turning to face the person she bumped into. "Don't worry about it. No harm no foul." the person said. Sam looked at who she bumped into and blushed. "I'm Aiden by the way." he said holding out his hand. "I'm Sam. Nice to meet you." Sam said shaking his hand. Aiden had shaggy blonde hair and sea foam green eyes. He was slightly tanned and had some slight muscles forming. "I saw you with a guy earlier. Is he your boyfriend?" Aiden asked as they walked over to the snack bar line. "No. That was my best friend Danny. We've known each other since first grade." Sam explained. "I wish my best friend was here." Aiden said running a hand through his hair. "What do you mean?" Sam asked confused. "I moved here just last week." Aiden said looking at Sam. "Where did you move from?" Sam asked as they got closer to the counter. "I moved from Seattle." Aiden said as they approached the counter. "I take it you left your best friend back in Seattle?" Sam asked. "Yep. I left my two best friends back in Seattle actually." Aiden answered. "Can I get you two anything?" the woman behind the counter asked them. "I'll have a Coke and a Caesar salad. What do you want?" Sam asked turning towards Aiden. "I'll just have a Coke." Aiden said taking out his wallet. A few minutes later the woman came back with two sodas and Sam's salad. Aiden took out some money to pay but Sam stopped him. "You don't have to pay for mine." Sam said looking at him. "I don't mind. Besides it doesn't look like you have any money on you anyway." Aiden said smiling. Sam raised an eyebrow and then began giggling. "You're right. I left my wallet back with my friends. So thanks for paying. How much do I owe you?" Sam asked as they grabbed their stuff. "You don't owe me anything." Aiden said as they walked over to a table. They sat down and Sam began munching on her salad. "What were you friend's names?" Sam asked around a bite of salad. "Their names were Rory and Wes." Aiden said taking a sip of his Coke. "So three guys huh?" Sam asked smiling. "No actually. Rory's a girl. Her real name is Aurora but everyone called her Rory. And Wes is short for Wesley." he explained. "Do you miss them?" Sam asked setting her fork down. "Yeah. I've known Rory since I was four and Wes and I are like brothers. We've known each other since we were in diapers." Aiden said as they got up. Sam walked over to the trashcan and threw her trash in it. Aiden took one last sip of his soda and then tossed it in the garbage. "I should probably get back to my friends. It was nice meeting you, Aiden." Sam said smiling. "It was nice meeting you too. Maybe we'll run into each other again." Aiden said taking a pen out of his pocket. "Who knows, maybe we'll run into each other at school." Sam said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Aiden grabbed Sam's hand and clicked the pen. "What are you doing?" Sam asked as Aiden wrote something on her palm. "Giving you my phone number." Aiden said clicking the pen closed and putting it back in his pocket. "Can I see that pen?" Sam asked blushing. Aiden took the pen back out of his pocket and handed it to Sam. She grabbed his hand and wrote her phone number on his palm. She clicked the pen closed and handed it back to him. "Thanks. I'll text you later tonight." Aiden said and then left. Sam smiled and then walked back to Danny and Tucker.

Danny was still looking around for Sam when he noticed someone walking towards him. His eyes widened when he noticed it was Sam. "Where'd you go?" Danny asked walking over to her. "I went to get a bite to eat and I ran into this really nice guy. We ended up talking for awhile. We exchanged phone numbers and then went our separate ways." Sam explained as she walked past Danny and over to her chair. "Was he the guy that I protected you from earlier?" Danny asked as Sam sat down in her chair. "Yes Danny. He was the guy you protected me from." Sam said rolling her eyes underneath her sunglasses. Danny growled under his breath and walked over to Sam. He sat in the chair next to Sam and looked at her. "Did you want something or are you going to keep staring at me?" Sam asked putting her sunglasses on top of her head. "Sam please don't go out with this guy." Danny pleaded. "Danny, we're not dating. He's just a friend. Trust me. The guy I want to go out with isn't even interested in me." Sam said looking down at her feet. Danny put a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him. "Sam, who wouldn't be interested in you? You're beautiful, funny, smart, and you have the prettiest eyes I have ever seen." Danny said making Sam blush. "Thanks Danny." Sam said smiling. "I'm going to go get a drink. You want anything while I'm gone?" Danny asked as he put his shirt on. "Sure. Can you get me a frozen pink lemonade?" Sam asked standing up and taking off her shorts. "Sure. I'll be right back." Danny said and then walked towards the snack bar. Sam sat down in her chair and grabbed her book. Sam was reading her book when someone cleared their throat. Sam looked up and saw Aiden sitting in the chair next to her. "My friend's not going to be happy when he finds you in his chair." Sam said closing her book. "I'll get up when he gets back." Aiden said leaning back in the chair. "So what brings you here?" Sam asked closing her book and setting it on her lap. "I saw you sitting here all by yourself so I decided to come over and keep you company." Aiden smirked. "Thanks. So tell me about yourself?" Sam asked turning so that she was facing him. "Well you know I recently moved from Seattle and my two best friends are Rory and Wes. Let's see. Oh, I'm secretly an FBI agent, but don't tell anyone." Aiden said looking around. "Really? I had no idea." Sam said sarcastically, giggling. "I'm a black belt in karate, I have a younger sister, and my best friend Rory is also my girlfriend." Aiden said as Sam nodded. "How long have you and Rory been going out?" Sam asked curiously. "We started going out about two months before I moved." Aiden said looking down at his feet. "That sucks. I kind of have the same problem." Sam said tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "Really?" Aiden asked his eyes wide. "Yeah. I'm in love with my best friend Danny. I want to tell him how I feel, but he's in love with this whore named Paulina." Sam said looking out at the ocean. "I'm sorry. If it makes you feel better, it was the same way with Rory and me. I was oblivious to how Rory felt about me. I was so smitten with this girl named Morgan that I didn't realize that I was hurting Rory in the process. About two months ago I realized that I was in love with Rory and only liked Morgan for her body." Aiden ran a hand threw his hair and looked at Sam. Sam opened her mouth to speak when someone cleared their throat behind her. Sam turned around and saw Danny standing there glaring at Aiden. "Aiden this is my best friend Danny. Danny this is Aiden." Sam said introducing the two boys. "It's nice to meet you, Danny." Aiden said getting up and holding out his hand. "It's nice to meet you too." Danny said handing Sam her frozen pink lemonade and then shaking Aiden's hand. "It was nice talking to you again." Sam said taking a bite of her frozen pink lemonade. "Same here. I'll see you around." Aiden said and began walking away. Aiden walked over to Danny and put a hand on his shoulder. "If I were you, I'd make a move before someone else does." Aiden whispered glancing at Sam, who was munching on her frozen treat. Danny blushed and Aiden clapped him on the shoulder. "I'll see you around Sam. And Danny, remember what I said." Aiden said motioning to Sam. "I'll text you later." Sam called over her shoulder as she turned back to the frozen drink in her hands. "See you around dude. Oh and thanks for the tip." Danny said watching Aiden walk away. Danny walked around to the front of his chair and then sat down. "So what do you think of Aiden?" Sam asked sucking the excess liquid from the white plastic spoon. "I thought he was nice." Danny said taking a bite of his cheeseburger. "So you're not jealous that a cute guy was talking to me?" Sam asked making Danny choke on the food in his mouth. "Me jealous? Are you kidding?" Danny choked out. "So you weren't jealous?" Sam asked as Danny took a swig of his drink. "Nope." Danny said finishing his burger and crumpling up the wrapper. "So if Aiden asked me out and I said yes, you wouldn't get mad?" Sam questioned as she laced her fingers together and leaned her elbows one of the chairs armrests. She rested her chin on top of her hands and looked at Danny, a small smile appearing on her face. Danny smirked and looked at Sam. He leaned over and pressed his cheek against hers. "Nope." he whispered in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. Sam's eyes widened and Danny leaned back into his chair. Sam growled and got up. She pushed Danny over and then went to throw away her trash.

After Sam threw away her trash she walked back to her chair. Sam looked around and noticed that Tucker was gone and so was his towel and beach chair. "Hey Danny, where's Tucker?" Sam asked puzzled. "Oh, when you went to the snack bar earlier he left. His mom called and said something about making brisket for dinner." Danny replied not looking up from his magazine. Sam shivered at the mention of meat and then sat down. "I'm sorry about pushing you earlier." Sam said apologetically. "Don't worry about it. You were mad. I get it." Danny said flipping the page. "Do you want to know why I was mad?" Sam asked. Danny closed his magazine and looked at her. "So tell me, why were you so mad?" Danny asked smiling. "I was mad because you weren't jealous of Aiden." Sam confessed. "Why would I be jealous of Aiden? Sure he's good-looking, but even you know that I'm better-looking than him." Danny explained as Sam nodded. "You're right. You are better-looking than him, but why weren't you jealous?" Sam asked confused. "Because I knew you didn't like him." Danny said making Sam's eyes widen. "H-how did you know I didn't like him?" Sam asked nervously. "Because I'm good like that." Danny said smirking. "I hate you Danny Fenton." Sam huffed crossing her arms across her chest. "I love you too Sammy." Danny chuckled opening his magazine. Sam gasped and looked at Danny. "W-what did you say?" Sam asked shaking. "I said 'I love you too Sammy'." Danny said smiling. "Normally I'd kill you for calling me Sammy, but not this time. You're lucky I love you, Danny." Sam said leaning over and pecking Danny on the cheek. "I know." Danny replied getting up and grabbing Sam's hand. He pulled Sam out of her chair and against his chest. Sam looked up at Danny and wrapped her arms around his neck as Danny wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you, Sam." Danny said kissing her forehead. "I love you too." Sam said kissing his cheek again. Danny leaned down and pressed his lips against Sam's. Sam felt his tongue flicking her bottom lip begging for entrance. Sam obliged and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Sam sighed as she felt Danny's tongue caressing hers. She buried her fingers in his hair and pulled him closer to her. A low guttural groan escaped Danny's throat and sent shivers up Sam's spine. With the need for air becoming necessary, they broke apart. Danny pecked Sam's swollen pink lips and the rested his head on her shoulder, nuzzling her neck. Sam ran her fingers up and down Danny's back making him shiver. Danny lifted his head up and pecked Sam's swollen lips again. He stuffed his hand into his pocket and began to fish around for something. "What are you looking for?" Sam asked breathing heavily. Danny took his hand out of his pocket and showed her what he found. "This." Danny said opening his palm to reveal a gold class ring with an aquamarine colored jewel in the center. Sam gasped and looked up at Danny, her eyes watering slightly. "Sam, will you be my girlfriend?" Danny asked nervously. Sam grabbed the back of his neck with one hand and crashed her lips against his. "I'll take that as a yes." Danny said breaking the kiss and slipping the ring on her finger. Danny rested his forehead against Sam's and smiled. "I love the beach." Sam said smiling. "Me too, Sam. Me too." Danny said and pulled her in for another earth shattering kiss.


End file.
